Mine for the moment
by Kat-O-Nine-Tails
Summary: Features a very bitter, sarcastic Harry with a charming mask on and "in-love" Draco in a world ruled by the Dark forces. Harry is a war general, yet when not in battles Draco gets to have him for keeps. Read and review please. Angsty, with tension and unrequited love themes
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Please review so I'll know who are all interested. I freely admit I find no point doing multi-chapter fanfics if I don't get feedback. Thank you!

Beginning

Deep Thinking

Draco raked his eyes over the sweaty sleepy figure beside him. Harry had been unusually exhausted today, and Draco tried to bury his enraged feelings from wrecking the delicate semblance of a bond between them. He knew Harry visited the Weasleys. Now he wouldn't have cared if Harry had established some sort of friendship with the miserable hoard of weasels but that was unfortunately not the case.  
Harry had had no previous connection to the blood-traitors so it only served to prove that they had got his attention entirely because of the girl. Ginevra Weasley, Draco would have envied her for Harry's attention, but he didn't think of him as that low to exchange positions with such a lowly creature.

It was bitter rejection. Both Draco and little Weasley had vied for Harry's attention. Draco in those early years had thought he had been more successful as all the girl had been able to manage was turn her cheeks red and avert her eyes whenever Harry looked in her direction. A very dismal effort.  
Turned out she didn't have to make the slightest effort. Harry had fallen for her ghastly red hair (in his opinion) the moment he had seen her.

Of course he could not show such feelings towards her. Not in the public's eye. It was heavily frowned upon to consort with one from a blood-traitor family unless one could reform them. Little Weasley had refused. She was too attached to her wretched family to leave them for a happy life with Harry. One of the reasons why Draco hadn't arranged for her departure((cough' from the earth cough').

There was also Harry's de facto guardian. Regulus Arcturus Black, high serving follower of the Dark Lord who had ultimately put all his fears to rest by restricting Harry's movements. Alas, now that Harry was no longer in Draco's dear uncle's control he did as he pleased.

Draco couldn't help the randoms questions from plaguing his mind. This could not have been the first time, so how often did Harry go? Was he intimate with the bent? Did he take off his aloof mask when with her? Did he have sex with her today? Could he have? How Draco felt like strangling the sleeping figure's neck in bubbling hot rage.

The soft sheets shifted beneath him and Draco looked over to see Harry now turned towards him. He would never have consciously allowed for that to ever happen and yet it was such a refreshing sight to see those lips without their usual crease and face open showing every passing emotion plainly.  
He knew he had a tamed beast on his side. Harry had killed thousands of rebels and would go to kill some more. Their moments together were fleeting. The reigning Lords were not one to let go of powerful and feared generals for the whims of purebloods albeit a high-ranking one he may be.

But if he had Harry's cooperation it would be possible to keep him away from the wars. But that was the tragedy. Harry would rather go for battles far away from Draco than spend time with him in relative safety. Was Draco really such bad company that he preferred quelling rebellions over being near him?

The Slytherin slowly went off to sleep putting an end to the tormenting thoughts.

...x...x...x...x...

The tired green-eyed woman gave Albus a piercing look.

"How much longer?" she rasped, throat dry and unused.

"I try Lily, I try every time. But he never comes when I lead the rebellions. I have yet to find a single opportunity to make contact with him."

"They know then." Lily stated plainly

"I have reasons to believe some of them do." Albus answered vaguely

Lily sighed, "Headmaster, if one of them know, it won't be long for the rest to be informed."

"One cannot say that is always the case Lily, you must understand that each Dark Lord lives in suspicion of the other. They are always looking out for their own interests and then there are some...who like to have an advantage over their allies. Indeed it is them we have to monitor closely."

"Who's reign is it now?"

Albus gave a grim smile and his blue eyes dimmed a little as he said, "Gellert Grindelwald...well his reign is coming to an end now and soon the Dark Lady Asmerel will take over. I have reasons to believe we may have some opportunities to engage with your son during her rule."

"You are sure Grindelwald would not inform her? Are they not required to list every potential traitor of the Allied World?"

"We shall find out won't we." said Albus softly, gazing off at a distance, "If she sends him to quell the coming rebellion, we will know her lack of knowledge."

"It could be a trap Albus." warned a one-eyed man standing guard against the door.

"I'll take that risk." answered Albus, then smiled at the bartender, "And one more Sherbet please."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Let me know if I should continue

A Totally Different Era, Yet the Same Stubborn Gryffindor

The witch peeked out of bushes, nervous and twitchy at the sight of the various purebloods entering and departing the ball. The witch had a choice, one she had been made aware of in the Muggleborn Re-locatement sector. One, be married to a pureblood and have her status elevated, where she would be allowed the use of a full wand or subject herself to the lower class section where she would get a monitored wand(which really was just slightly above a tree branch).

"Deep thinking there?" a voice asked behind her

The man could have been in his early twenties, and had attractive features. But his mouth was set in a hard line.

"You're the new muggleborn aren't you? Fresh out of your training house?"

"Hermione Granger." she introduced herself, trying not to look too taken with the man.

The man misinterpreted her, "Oh, yes this." he flicked the scarf around his neck, "Cravat they call it, feels more like a yoke bearing down my neck, how I would like to wring it around _his _neck for a change."

She let out a nervous laugh, for politeness' sake.

"Harry Potter at your service" the wizard grinned up at her and casually took her hand to fake a kiss, his breath was warm and tickled her hand.

"A pleasure." said Hermione, her training kicking in

The wizard laughed, "Alright, enough of this charade, unless its that deeply ingrained in you. I'm so sick of courtesies and fancy manners. Aren't you?"

"Wouldn't know, have yet to start." replied Hermione neutrally

"Have you been given a choice?"

"Yes." said she shortly

"So is it to be a glorified whore, or a menial?"

She tried not to show how startled she was to see such a word grace those lips.

"I do not like your wording sir." she stated coldly

The wizard tilted his head, giving her a lazy smile, "That's the cold truth. Why, I'm one myself, so I do believe I have every right to word it as I please."

"You're not," said Hermione, "You're Harry Potter, one of the Lord's finest war generals. They say you often get chosen above Bellatrix Lestrange during major wars."

The wizard's green eyes twinkled in amusement, but they had also darkened considerably overshadowing the emotion, "Such a naïve creäture Ms Granger. Truly you are. All too amusing. Let me ask you a simple yet pertinent question, why do you think they pick me to lead major battles instead of a war veteran like Mrs Lestrange?"

"They say you're more powerful." said Hermione boldly for this was a fact not many spoke out loud. Bellatrix was a witch infamous for her temperament.

"Hardly, it's because I'm a half-blood. The simple truth, the lesser blood go down first only then is noble blood allowed to spill. Understand? Acknowledgement of my skills is superficial."

"Right. But when there aren't major wars,you're gaining, I mean it's better than those in the streets."

"You're very bold Ms Granger, if you chose to be a trophy bride I suggest you clip that tongue of yours. Not many purebloods can appreciate a sense of humor. It would be quite unfortunate if one took offense."

"And you would know all about it wouldn't you?: asked Hermione sarcastically. There were rumors circling about Potter's love affair with the downtrodden Weasley girl. A blood-traitor, her lot had been cast aside along with the rest of the muggle-borns to be made an example of to other pureblood families. She had recently been badly scarred, no one knew the culprit and Weasley wouldn't talk about it either. Yet Potter had been seen with her. A rich wizard in the Shack Alley, a lot of tongues wagged about his quick temper after her disfigurement.

"Would I, certainly." Potter reclined against a nearby tree, "We are all very much chained, all of us, even the purebloods but we more than them. At least they can pretend not to see the links, we don't even have that luxury."

"I see no reason for you to complain, you get to live a life of dignity being a war general. And as for killing innocents, you know what you signed up for." Hermione said, testing the thin ice she was on with this reputed wizard.

"I have no dignity Ms Granger, or are you yet unaware? I should think the bastard would have spread it to all four high winds. I was given to Malfoy Junior, the little wretch by our gracious Lord until the time I am needed for war again. Oh no," the wizard raised his hand to prevent her from interrupting, "it was a delightfully ironic affair, they made it look like a wedding really sans all the fluffiness and the ridiculous attires. You become nothing more than a glorified wench."

Hermione kept silent, not knowing what to say. The wizard tilted her head up, "I'm not trying to draw your sympathy here Ms Granger. Just felt vengeful today and decided I might prevent some pureblood from getting a potential bride." said the wizard, his eyes crinkled in amusement only to harden seconds later.

"Harry, have you been out here all along?" a concerned voice called out from behind and Hermione turned to see Lord Malfoy making his way over to them.

"I should just let myself get killed when the next war comes. Merlin knows I'll be the first in line to volunteer my services to defending this great nation." muttered the wizard his tone on the brink between honesty and sarcasm.

Lord Malfoy came close enough to stand beside Hermione yet his eyes stayed on Potter, "The cravat is just lovely on your neck Harry."

"Well, you did insist on making me wear it." said Harry giving the man a mocking smile. Lord Malfoy seemed to be unaffected by the frosty reception. He gallantly turned to Hermione, "Lord Malfoy, Ms Granger am I right. I have often heard of you intellectual ability."

He did not take her hand nor did he offer his own, but his smile was enough to convey politeness which Potter's had failed to accomplish (although that might have obviously been Potter's intention all along).

"Well we must really take our leave now" said Malfoy placing a hand on Potter's shoulder. Potter simply tilted his head as a way of goodbye and both wizards walked off.

* * *

Hermione licked her lips nervously as she came to the most important decision in her life or so the Governesses would have every one in her sector believe. To have access to libraries with scores of books on very many topics and the use of her very own wand or life as a menial with nothing but days of hardship to look forward to?

She had passed by The Shack, an alley crowded with nothing but small roughly made huts with dirty looking occupants. She spied the elder Weasley joyfully distributing some short-breads around the table. The breads were few and each child received but one. That was their dinner. It should have been a miserable sight. But it wasn't. The faces of every single child of theirs, even the youngest was one of sheer happiness as they basked in abundance of family love.

"Are you hungry dear?" a kind voice asked her. The Weasley matriach, she supposed, was a grey-haired wizened woman weakened by years of magic less toil. "

"Oh no" said Hermione not wanting to intrude

"Nonsense, no one leaves for a night-shift looking starved. Now I'm sure we have some pie left, will you join us?

And that dinner, that measly dinner was one...yes one delightfully ironic affair. For never had she felt so happy from so little.

She ticked the box and handed over her form to the waiting receptionist.

The receptionist glanced through it and then looked up to meet her eyes, "What are you?" she muttered under her breath before pushing it down the form box. "You mad?" she whispered

"No, have a good day Ms-" Hermione raised herself on her toes to read the name tag on the high desk, "-Ms Lutis"

And that's how Hermione Granger chose honor over a wand, dignity over knowledge and walked out of the Ministry with a smile on her face. She was the only muggle-born ever to do so.

AN: A cravat for your thoughts?

:D


End file.
